U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,950 discloses the co-use of certain NOR (N-alkoxy) hindered amines with a brominated Sb2O3-containing flame retardant in polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,812 discloses polyolefin compositions which are made flame retardant by a combination of a halogenated hydrocarbyl phosphate or phosphonate ester flame retardant in combination with a alkoxyamine functional hindered amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,026 discloses polyolefin compositions comprising certain NOR hindered amines and certain conventional flame retardants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,995 discloses that certain N-alkoxy hindered amines may be used as flame retardants for organic polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,377 discloses polyolefin compositions that comprise N-hydroxyalkoxy hindered amines and a halogenated flame retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,987 and equivalent WO 99/54530 teach polyolefin non-woven flame retardant fabrics that comprise N-alkoxyamines.
A Revolutionary UV Stable Flame Retardant System for Polyolefins—R. Srinivasan, A. Gupta and D. Horsey, Int. Conf. Addit. Polyolefins 1998, 69–83, teaches polyolefins comprising certain NOR hindered amines with halogen and phosphorus containing conventional flame retardants.
Advances in a Revolutionary Flame Retardant System for Polyolefins—R. Srinivasan, B. Rotzinger, Polyolefins 2000, Int. Conf Polyolefins 2000, 571–581, teaches polyolefins comprising certain NOR hindered amines with brominated and phosphorus containing flame retardants.
N. Kaprinidis and R. King, in an abstract posted on the Society of Plastics Engineers website, posted September 2001, discuss the use of NOR hindered amines as flame retardants in polyolefins. The abstract is for a paper submitted to the Polymer Modifiers and Additives Division subsection to be presented at the Polyolefins 2002 conference in Houston, Tex., Feb. 24, 2002. The website is www.PMAD.org.
EP 0792911 A2, discloses polyolefin compositions that comprise alkoxyamine functional hindered amines and tris(trihalogenopentyl)phosphate flame retardants.
WO 99/00450, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/502,239, filed Nov. 3, 1999, and Ser. No. 09/714,717, filed Nov. 16, 2000, disclose the use of certain N-alkoxy hindered amines as flame retardants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,387 discloses organohalide flame retardant polymer compositions.
It has been discovered that certain combinations of sterically hindered alkoxyamine stabilizers and organohalogen flame retardants are especially effective towards providing flame retardancy to plastic electrical parts for lighting applications.